


[Podfic] Cirith Ungol: A Fragment by pqlaertes

by merripestin



Series: pest's podfic [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, appendices, archaism, kennings, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Cirith Ungol: A Fragment by pqlaertes</p><p>Far from there the mighty Aelfstane                  drove his foes toward the royal harbor<br/>Aelf and Dwarrow rode hard beside him                 and behind them came the dead.<br/>Razanur, young Tuk, looked out                  from the lofty Tower of Guard<br/>while thither rode his hearty cousin                  Kalimac the Brandagamba,<br/>in the company of horselords.                 Dear the cousins of brave Maura<br/>reckless Razar, joyful Kali,                 though they saw the battle nearing<br/>still their hearts went ever to him                  who bore the Ring to save them all<br/>Greyaelf, wise, the Fire Ring wielder                  waited too, he knew ere long<br/>the Witch King, strongest of the Ring-ghouls                  would come, and they would try their strength.<br/>All their eyes were looking eastward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cirith Ungol: A Fragment by pqlaertes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cirith Ungol: A Fragment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/371584) by [pqlaertes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pqlaertes/pseuds/pqlaertes). 



 written by pqlaertes

read by merripestin

 

Downloads (MP3 7MB 7:07):

  * [at Audiofic Archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cirith-ungol-fragment)
  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/x6c5rr5f3x8u0d0/Cirith_Ungol-PQLaertes-Merripestin.mp3)




End file.
